An argument for both sides
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Elijah shows up unannounced at Bonnie's front door and what he has to offer could change Elena's and the Salvatore brother's lives forever. What does he want? Who did he invite over? So many questions... Elena Damon Stefan
1. Tea for two?

**AN: This was supposed to be quick and dirty one shot, but is turning out to be lots of little chapters. Oh well, what can you do right? Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Bonnie's eyes snapped open as she heard a sharp knock on her front door. She turned her head in the pillow to look wearily at her watch. Bonnie groaned when she realized it was 3 am in the morning which could only mean bad news were waiting on her threshold. Jamie had gone back home so she was alone in her grandmother's house, she should really ignore the door… but that simply wasn't her, she had to know.

'Coming' – Bonnie shouted.

Her throat was dry from sleep, her body tense as she walked to the front door fastening her robe. She took a deep breath to still her nerves. She was a witch after all and she could handle what was on the other side of the door, right?

When Bonnie opened the door she wasn't so sure of herself anymore. Her jaw unhinged as she took in the man in front of her. She breathed his name in a mix of fear and reverence.

"Elijah"

"Miss Bennet" – the original replied with a curt nod –"Would you do me the honor of inviting me in?"

"Now why would I do that?" – Bonnie snapped back, crossing her arms around her chest and jutting her chin out.

The original smirked without humor, privy to some private joke Bonnie had no clue about.

"To be polite perhaps?"

Bonnie snorted.

"You mean to be stupid right?" – she hissed not knowing exactly why she was so angry.

Elijah sighed.

"I thought you might feel that way Miss Bennet. So I brought an incentive." – with that he reached to the side and yanked an unconscious Jeremy into view.

Bonnie's eyes burnt with anger, her jaw clenched and her hands ballet into fists at her side. Through her gritted teeth she addresses Elijah:

"Elijah, would you like to come in?"

"Much better." - the original said smiling as he walked passed her to lay Jeremy carefully on the couch.

"What do you want?" – Bonnie asked angrily as soon as she closed the door.

"Some tea perhaps and, hopefully some clarity?"

"Tea? Are you serious?" – Bonnie looked at him like he was a mad man.

"Quite."

Bonnie let out a huff and threw her hands in the air as she made her way to the kitchen and turned the kettle on. Elijah followed her and sat casually on the kitchen table.

.

.

.

Ten minutes later, tea had been reluctantly served by Bonnie and thoroughly enjoyed by Elijah as he sipped it quietly. Bonnie's nerves were on edge as she waited for him to explain his presence in her house at such an ungodly hour. The vampire however was dead set on taking his sweet time, so finally she asked.

"What do you want Elijah?"

"I told you, clarity Miss Bennet." – he smiled enigmatically at her.

"Can you be a little more specific?" – Bonnie asked exasperated.

"I could." – he answered and took another sip –"But I hate repeating myself, so I rather wait for everyone to get here first."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone?"

"Right."

Bonnie was on the verge of screaming or slapping Elijah when she heard another knock on the door. Elijah made to get up but Bonnie turned to him in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh please, why don't you continue to make yourself at home and let me get the door?"

"As you wish Miss Bennet." – he smiled condescendingly back at her.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, but it had to be done like this i think. R&R please**


	2. Friends or foes?

**AN: Another small chapter. Hopefully you won't mind since the chapters are coming in very fast.**

* * *

As she made her way to the front door Bonnie spared a weary glance at Jeremy. Bonnie was so very tired of all this vampire drama, of being manipulated, of being caught between one nightmare and another. She started wishing in earnest that looks could kill originals and vampires, and anything else that stopped her life from being normal. Her anger was boiling inside of her, festering into an ugly mix of emotions poisoning her very soul.

When Bonnie opened the door she had but a second to take in Elena's fear stricken face before all the air was knocked out of her as Elena's body collided with hers.

"Oh my God Bonnie! Thank God you are ok!"- the brunette sobbed as she hugged Bonnie tight.

"Why wouldn't I be?" – Bonnie asked as she forcibly untangled herself from her friend's embrace making Elena frown in confusion.

"Oh, I don't know Bonnie."- she replied annoyed waving her hands wildly - "Maybe because I received a text saying that if I wanted you to remain alive I was to run here immediately. That's why!" – she snapped – "Maybe I shouldn't have bothered." – she huffed as she walked pass her friend into the house.

Elena's instant tantrum dissipated the moment she saw Jeremy's limp body on the sofa. .

"Jeremy? Oh my God!" - she ran to her brother like a mad woman -"What's wrong with him?" - she asked Bonnie panicking.

The voice that answered her made her feel a mix of fear and happiness and she wanted to slap herself at her reaction. Elena turned around with eyes wide as saucers to look at Elijah. Her mouth gaping and her heart accelerating at the sight because at this moment she didn't honestly know if he was friend or foe.

"Don't worry Elena." - he walked calmly over to her - "I just put him to sleep so he was more agreeable. I will wake him now if you like."

"Yes please." – she replied weakly, feeling like a five year old as she stared enquiringly at Bonnie. The witch shrugged her shoulders dismissively and motioned Elena to the kitchen.

Elena looked from the original to her brother wearily. She took a deep breath and followed Bonnie unwillingly because she soon concluded that if Elijah had wanted Jeremy harmed he would have done it already. Therefore it was much more important to figure out what was going on before the bodies started to pile up.

* * *

**More coming. R&R please?**


	3. Whose side are you on?

**An: Told you they would be coming in fast. Well, at least until this one, now i have to go back to writing more but at least this chapter has more words for you to sink your teeth in.**

* * *

Elena never made it to the kitchen because a strong and urgent knock rattled the front door. She turned to open it but heard Jeremy's voice behind her and immediately ran to her brother to check if he was ok. Elijah turned to Bonnie smiling.

"Should I get that?"

She gave him a tight smile full of venom.

"No please, let me."

When Bonnie opened the door Damon grabbed her immediately by the neck chocking her where she stood.

"_What did you do to her witch?_" – he growled menacing as Bonnie struggled to breathe.

"Damon, put her down. Elena is fine." – Elijah announced casually from where he sat in the living room sipping his tea.

Damon's body stiffened, he arched an eye brow, cocking his head to look into the house and make eye contact with the original.

"What the _fuck_ is he doing here?" – he hissed looking over his shoulder as he dropped Bonnie like a rag doll and walked pass her slumped form as she was nothing.

Stefan followed him in and kneeled down to check on the witch.

"Bonnie? Bonnie? Are you ok?"- he asked concerned as he held her face.

Bonnie looked at him with pure hatred and pushed his hands away. Stefan was slightly taken aback but let her have her personal space.

"I'm fine." – she bit back and got up to her feet turning to face Elijah –"Now will you _please_ tell me why you decided to have a party at my house Elijah?"

"Sure."- he smiled contentedly – "As soon as we get another pot of tea going."

Elena, seeing that Bonnie was on the verge of wringing the original's neck, got up and practically ran to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Bonnie stomped after her fuming and muttering something about "self entitled vampires". They quietly gathered the tea cups and all the other trappings as the kettle boiled. Once the the tea was ready, the cups laid out on a tray and milk in a serving jug, Elena turned timidly to her friend.

"Bon, are you okay?"

Bonnie's head snapped back to look at her. Hate was clearly visible in her contorted features and in the acidity of her voice.

"No Elena. I am not okay" – she glared back at her friend –"I have an original in my living room that thinks is okay to wake me up in the middle of the night, threaten my ex-boyfriend, request tea and use my house as a gathering place." – she shouted.

Elena took a couple of steps back to distance her self from Bonnie's wrath.

"Then he invites my 'friend'" – Bonnie purposely made quotation marks in the air but didn't notice the flash of hurt that crossed Elena's eyes – "that happens to be the reason why my mother abandoned me, why my grandmother died and why my mother is now a vampire." - Bonnie's voice reached a higher pitch -"Because that wasn't enough, he invites the vampire that killed my mother to save my "friend" and who also happens to be the reason why my grandmother had to die to open a tomb so he and his brother could escape! The same stupid vampire that just tried to choke me to death Elena! So no, I am not okay Elena." - Bonnie bellowed at the top of her lungs -"_We are not okay_." – Bonnie spat motioning to the space between them before turning around towards the living room with the tray.

Elena body started to shake violently and she took a deep breath, hugging herself to hold herself together after the onslaught of words Bonnie threw at her. Elena took breath after breath trying to stop the tears from pouring out of her. A long time ago she had realized that all her loved ones where in danger and that she was always on the verge of losing them forever to some tragedy or another. What she had never expected was to lose anyone to bitterness, anger and hate. She had feared death but always assumed her loved ones would remain at her side whilst they had a heart beat. Bonnie's words cut through her as a sharp knife as she realized she had lost her friend… Bonnie had gotten caught one too many times in the damage to be capable of forgiving her. Elena understood the reasons for her descent, but it still hurt like hell...

Elena was brought back from her reverie by a hand softly caressing her cheek and wiping the tears away. She kept her eyes closed because she too realized she was tired and damaged…Elena didn't really want to know which Salvatore was trying to console her. She didn't want to know who she would hurt if she knew who was there in front of her.

"People get hurt around me." – she whispered brokenly.

"It's not your fault Elena." – Elijah whispered soothingly making her eyes snap open in surprise – "It's part of the doppelganger curse. But it's also part of Bonnie's path, it is simply easier to blame you for her role in life."

Elena nodded stiffly, not quite certain she believed in that.

"What are you doing here Elijah?" – she asked him quietly.

"Helping an old friend?"- he smiled kindly.

Elena looked at him skeptically and his smile broadened.

"Come." – Elijah placed a hand behind her back to urge her on –"We have work to do."

* * *

**Ok, how do you like it so far? R & R please. I will try to put the next chapters up as soon as I can ok?**


	4. Why are we gathered here today?

**AN:Here is another chapter. Hope I am keeping you entertained.**

* * *

When Elena and Elijah reached the living room, Bonnie was nowhere to be found. As Elena's eyes met Damon's, he answered her unspoken question.

"The witch went to get dressed" – he smiled tightly –"But don't worry, I am sure she will still be wearing her self-righteousness when she comes back." – Damon quipped and Elena's mouth curled up a little at the corners in gratitude. Damon always knew what to say to make her feel better...or worse.

Both Damon and Stefan were leaning against Bonnie's white fireplace trying to appear calm but failing miserably. Jeremy sat on the sofa stiff as a board, eyes darting in every direction wondering what was going on. Elijah directed Elena to sit in the chair that had its back to the Salvatore brothers but was conveniently placed between them. Elena sat down as instructed still at a loss to understand what they were all doing here.

As if this was a normal gathering, Elijah started to casually distribute tea cups, only pausing to ask how each tense individual like his or her tea. It was so ridiculously absurd that Elena wanted to burst into laughter just to dissipate the tension that was knotting her insides. A voice kept running on a loop in her head '_This can't be good, this can't be good, this can't be good._'. Noticing her out of control heartbeat Damon took a step forward and laid a placating hand on Elena's shoulder. Without thinking about it she raised her hand to place it over his and her heart rate quietened a little.

Not to be outdone, Stefan repeated the gesture and Elena forced herself to robotically do exactly the same again. Elena wished more than anything that this tug of war was over and that she could stop trying to always make them _both_ feel like they were the chosen one. It was so soul draining to be always in this position, loved by both men, loving both men, not wanting to hurt either of them and knowing full well that they were all getting tremendously bruised and hurt in the process. Elena sighed defeated and raised her eyes to look at Elijah. The original was looking at the three of them with a knowing smirk, tapping his finger along his lips absentmindedly and minutely shaking his head.

"You find something entertaining Elijah?"- Damon asked in a low voice.

"Very." – the original answered brightly.

"And what is that may I ask?" – Damon enquired with a bit more acid in his words.

"Many, many things really." – Elijah answered and waived at them dismissively –"But above all how oblivious you and your brother are."

Damon took a step forward but stopped when he felt the pressure of Elena's hand increase on top of his. He looked down to see her shaking her head slowly. So he reigned in his anger and steeped back.

"Fantastic." – Elijah said cheerfully to everyone's surprise – "I take it you are ready to commence?" – he asked Bonnie as she stepped into the room.

"Commence? Commence what?" – she asked bewildered as Elena, Damon, Stefan and Jeremy's eyes looked from her to Elijah and back.

"A life changing gathering Miss Bennet." – Elijah grinned at her.

Bonnie petulantly crossed her arms in front of her.

"Does this mean that you ready to tell me what you are doing in my house?"

"Very much so Miss Bennet. Very much so."

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. R&R**


	5. Ready to embrace your nature?

**AN: I have the story practically written in my head, the complicated part is typing (and FF not crashing on me). So I will post this last chapter today and get back to it during the week.**

* * *

Elijah stood up and motioned for Bonnie to sit down. Her eyes were shooting daggers at every direction and she purposely sat as far as she could from everyone in the room. Her actions clearly stating that she had no allegiances other than to herself. Elena took a deeper breath as she realized it and Damon started running his thumb in circles over her shoulder to reassure her whilst casting a dirty look at Bonnie.

"Thank you all for coming tonight." – Elijah started.

"Like we have a choice?"- Jeremy muttered to himself forgetting about the vampires acute sense of hearing.

"There is always a choice young Gilbert." – Elijah looked at him with a knowing smile – "Only the consequences change."

Jeremy squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and nodded stiffly.

"As I was saying, thank you for coming and thank you Miss Bennet for being such a gracious host."

Nobody answered Elijah's dig, but everyone tensed a little more as he went on.

"I am here because I think we are in desperate need for clarification."

Damon's eyebrow shot up but Elijah hand motioned him to stay silent.

"I do not need to remind you that we are at a critical junction of our undead lives." – he said looking at Damon and Stefan – "My mother has fashioned herself a new deadly hunter out of poor Alaric and he threatens to eradicate all vampires in his quest."

"Here's to hoping." – Bonnie mouthed under her breath.

"Ah Miss Bennet, you, like my dear mother, are not seeing the bigger picture here." – he chided her –"You are a witch. Witches desire balance. Tell me Miss Bennet, where will the balance be in a world where vampires no longer exist but witches, werewolves and other supernatural beings do?"

Bonnie made to answer but Elijah continued on.

"Think of it like the human's food chain. You take one predator and another one moves in to take its place and the balance gets restored by a new unknown evil. Currently we know the players, we know where the danger comes from and we know how to keep the balance. Now Miss Bennet, if you succeed in eradicating the vampires, how are you any better than my brother and his megalomaniac hybrid army dreams?"

Elena was shell shocked and by the looks of everyone around her they all felt the same. Bonnie's mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to formulate a witty come back and came up with nothing. Elena found her voice amongst the quietness.

"What exactly are you suggesting Elijah?"

"I am simply pointing out the simpler truths Elena." – he said with a hint of sadness –"My mother cannot be allowed to succeed in her plan anymore that Klaus can in his." – he looked at Bonnie with knowing eyes – "Even you can see this Miss Bennet."

"So we have clarity, now what?" – Jeremy asked.

"No young Gilbert, we know the simpler truths but we have no clarity."

"I'm afraid to ask." – Stefan spoke for the first time – "What clarity are we seeking Elijah?"

"I am glad you asked ripper." – he nodded in Stefan's direction and watched the younger Salvatore stiffen at the mention of his nickname. Stefan's had immediately escaped Elena's as if burnt making her look up at him questioningly.

"Let's start with the simpler questions." – Elijah cleared his throat – "I take it you are all aware of how vicious a weapon the new hunter is?

Everyone nodded in recognition.

"Good. Now are you prepared to accept that the hunter is not Alaric and that your friend is lost forever?"

Elena gasped, Damon stared at him angrily and Jeremy hugged himself.

"You know what I am saying is true and that if we have any hope of surviving we must embrace the fact that the Alaric we knew is dead. Can you all do that?" – Elijah asked meaningfully, looking around and meeting each individual pair of eyes to look for the answer.

"Good. We wouldn't want anybody having second thoughts at the last minute and endanger us all." – he smiled approvingly.

"We will need your magic powers the most in this task Miss Bennet. You would be remiss to refuse." – Elijah sat next to Bonnie and looked into her eyes –"I know you resent us all for the misfortunes that plague your life Miss Bennet, but you simply are not seeing the bigger picture."

Bonnie squared her shoulders and furrowed her brow at his words.

"You were born for moments like this. A normal life was never in your cards and whatever sense of normality you had was a gift but definitely not your path." – he patted her knee reassuringly –"You come from a powerful line of witches and as the cliché goes "with great power comes great responsibility". Your mother ran away from her responsibilities, I know you will not make the same mistake."

Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes, taken aback by his frankness.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" – he asked her cautiously and Bonnie nodded back.

"Do you think you can embrace your true nature Miss Bennet?"

Bonnie looked back at him as if in a trance and, to Elena's surprise, nodded again.

"Good." - Elijah smiled at the witch - "So are you on our side Miss Bennet? On the side that is fighting for keeping the balance at any cost?"

* * *

**Ok, I'm stopping here for today. More soon. R&R.**


	6. Can we handle the truth?

**AN: I am sorry for going MIA on my other stories. I will back to it as soon as I an I promise. Hope you are all enjoying this one though! Thanks to all the people that were kind enough to review!**

* * *

Bonnie looked around the room before looking back at Elijah, squaring her shoulders and nodding with determination. As Bonnie embraced her calling she could feel her heart expand and the oppression and bitterness that had been clawing at her from the inside vanish. Bonnie could feel power flowing into her, charging her veins and making her stronger. She felt freer, powerful and full of purpose.

Elijah looked at her with a satisfied smile and whispered conspiratorially.

"Clarity is a powerful thing Miss Bennet." - Bonnie smiled back at him –"It will help us defeat the hunter and his witch, my mother."

Elena could hardly believe how relatively easy it was for Elijah to manage changing Bonnie's mind. Then again, Elena knew from firsthand experience how persuasive he could be. To Elena, her friend seemed years lighter once she accepted the truth in the original's words. Gone was the huge chink in her armor, the bitterness and tension. A gentle squeeze on her shoulders brought her attention back to the conversation.

"Only a few more things to address Elena, stay with me."- Elijah was saying to her and Elena blushed a little at being caught day dreaming.

Elena bit her lower lip and smiled sheepishly. Suddenly she was reminded of Stefan's peculiar behavior and she turned to her side to look for him. The younger Salvatore was leaning against the wall a good distance away with a brooding expression and arms crossed. Elena wondered if it had been anything she said or did, but nothing came to mind. She felt slightly guilty but she would be dammed if she would let go of Damon's hand. He was the only thing stopping her from falling apart at the moment, so she focused her attention on Elijah and let Stefan go.

"You must all understand that my mother is fooling herself that what she is doing is for the greater good." – Elijah sounded wistful – "In truth, she is being very human and trying to atone for her mistakes... Quite ironic I find…We supernatural beings seem to be always trying to atone for or return to the human in us." – Elijah's eyes traveled to meet Damon's and rested there for a while mirroring the struggle in the younger vampire's eyes – "But I digress… What I mean to say is that my mother has never forgiven herself for her indiscretions. The fact that it resulted in the aberration that is my brother only steeled her resolve "to do good". A resolve that mixed with revenge the moment Niklaus killed her."

Elena tightened her hold in Damon's hand to show him some sympathy but also because the idea of a centuries old witch mother bent on revenge sent chills down her spine. Gosh, it almost made her feel sorry for Klaus… almost.

"As I stated before, the second thing we are trying to avoid is the creation of a new race of hybrids." – Elijah carried on ignoring Elena's out of control heartbeats – "It would not only disturb the balance but also very likely be the destruction of freedom for all other beings in this planet, supernatural or not. Are we all in agreement with that statement?"

Damon was growing impatient with the lecture but tried to rein it in by focusing of the electricity surrounding where his skin met Elena's. Seeing that no one had any objection to his statement Elijah continued his monologue knowing that the next words of his mouth where likely to get him attacked by at least one person in this room if not all of them.

"Therefore _we all understand_ that this means that _Elena has to die_ then?" – he said matter of fact.

It all happened very fast. Elena let out a strangled noise, Bonnie gasped, Damon snarled and Stefan followed suit. Ironically enough, Jeremy was the first one to collide against Elijah, propelling his body against the original and tumbling to the floor. Damon and Stefan were right behind him, pinning Elijah's arm behind his back and ready to pummel some reason into his brain.

"Stop!" – Elena screeched –"Damon, Jeremy, Stefan, please stop!"

Elena ran towards them and wrapped her tiny frame around Elijah's. Damon was the first to back away, lowering his fists in confusion but incapable of hurting Elijah's human shield. Jeremy was the second to respond, his jaw still hard but his stance a lot less threatening as he stood next to Damon. Elijah's arms were still painfully pinned behind him. He could have freed himself at anytime but the whole point of this exercise was to work together, not to get into a fight, so he remained quiet.

Seeing that neither Damon nor Jeremy were going to defy her wishes, Elena twisted her body to meet Stefan's eyes.

"Let him go" – she said softly, pleadingly.

Stefan tightened his lips and shook his head, a lonely tear escaping his green eyes.

"Stefan." – Elena reached behind Elijah's arms to take a hold onto Stefan's ones – "Let it go."

Stefan's chest heaved with air he didn't need and his hold on the original slackened. Elena got up to her feet and placed her hand against Stefan's cheek.

"It will be ok Stefan." – she said as much to herself as to reassure him.

Elijah straightened his clothes and resumed his "power point" presentation.

"I am sorry if I gave the impression I was a threat." – Damon glared daggers at him – "However I was just stating the logical conclusion."

Damon stance was getting more and more threatening, so Elena came to stand between him and Jeremy and carefully intertwined her hands with the two men.

"He is right Elena." – Bonnie's voice cut through the tension filled air making all heads snap in her direction – "We don't know how to stop Klaus. We do not know if he can be stopped at all." – Bonnie rose to her feet and carefully walked towards her friend – "But what we do know is that your blood is the key to forming the hybrid army."

Bonnie reached for Elena's arms, and Elena untangled her fingers from Damon and Jeremy's hands to hold Bonnie's own.

"If we let you…"- Bonnie swallowed hard closing her eyes for a heartbeat –"if we make you a vampire…then the bloodline is lost Elena…" – Bonnie whispered through trembling lips.

Elena nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks at the meaning behind Bonnie's words. No getting old, no having a family, needing blood to survive… all the things she had thought about over and over again. She lifted her head to look at Damon… her breath caught at the pain in his eyes. He didn't want this for her… maybe he didn't want her… not for that long at least. Elena realized then and there that she _could_ want him forever, in a way she had never wanted Stefan. She could love Damon forever…if only he would love her back.

"You are forgetting one thing sunshine" –Stefan's acid voice echoed in the room –"Klaus promised to kill everyone she loves if she does kill herself remember?"

"Yes, well. There is that possibility."- Elijah agreed.

"Possibility?" – Damon asked incredulous –"We just agreed that there is no way to kill the fucker!"

"No known way to kill my brother. But we know of ways to, let's say, lock him away." – Elijah smiled at Bonnie and a smile spread on the witch's lips in response.

"I would need help" – she said thinking aloud and releasing Elena's hands.

"Not a problem"

"And at least a week to come up with the spell." – she said hesitantly.

"You have it." – Elijah said with determination –"It will take us at least that long to untangle the last of our truths."

"Ok" – Damon snapped –"The whole talking by telepathy is pissing me off."

"Yeah."- Stefan joined in – "Care to share?"

"I forget how young and impatient you two can be."- Elijah chuckled at the two younger vampires , raising his hands in peace as the Salvatore brothers glared at him – "I'll share the plan, the problem my dear friends will be whether you two can learn to un-share the girl."

* * *

**Coming along, coming along. Hope is to your liking. R&R always makes me a happy person! xoxo**


	7. Will you stay forever?

**AN: CONFESSION: This story was going to go on a complete different direction... However I ended up being influenced by the TV series (meaning Klaus being dead) which effectively killed my muse as far as this story is concerned. Add to that the fact that this story seems to have gathered no followers (and definitely no reviews) I decided to wrap it up. I was tempted to delete it all together, but opted for hoping someone, somewhere, someday will like it and give it some TLC. xoxo**

* * *

Elena swallowed hard... Elijah's words filled the air highlighting the elephant in the room. Elena knew that was where the road ended- no more dilly-dallying, no more postponing, no more biding time. She was on the sunset of her human life, that wasn't a choice anymore, it was a fact. Now she had to choose Damon, Stefan or none.

"Elena" - Elijah approached and held her hand -"You understand sire bonds correct?"

Elena nodded, her lips tight.

"You will eventually have to choose" - Elijah looked sideways at the brothers - "but it does not have to be today."

Elena cocked her head trying to understand where this was going.

"I am offering to be your sire Elena." - Elena gasped, Jeremy's jaw unhinged, Bonnie's eyes practically popped out of their sockets, Damon and Stefan snarled.

Elena raised a placating hand to the witness surrounding her. Asking for silence and space to think.

"Elena, you know me to be honorable. The reason I offer you this is so your heart will be free to choose between them when you decide is time."

Elena squeezed Elijah's hand to show appreciation, but was unable to say anything else for another second or two. She took a deep breath and then whispered resolutely.

"Yes. I accept your offer Elijah."

Next thing she knew Damon had her pinned against the wall, Stefan and Jeremy next to him in a heart beat. They were all talking at the same time, shouting over each other as Bonnie and Elijah watched. To Elena, Jeremy and Stefan's arguments were just noises in the background, what hurt her was the look on Damon's eyes. He looked betrayed, vulnerable and hurt. To him, and to him alone, she directed her eyes, hoping he could read in them her decision. Maybe he could, maybe he couldn't, but a few moments later, his eye brows still furrowed, he nodded and let her go. Stefan and Jeremy stopped speaking immediately and watched Damon approach Elijah. His back turned to everyone else, Damon exchanged a look with the Original, nodded and went through the front door without looking back .

Elena's eyes met Bonnie's, and the witch gave her an apologetic smile. Elena placed a hand on Stefan and Jeremy's shoulder. When they turned to face her, she gave each a reassuring stare and a sweet kiss on the cheek. She let her gaze linger in Stefan's green eyes and he knew she had made her decision. Elena walked slowly towards Elijah, ready for her life to end.

"I'm ready."

Elijah smiled kindly and let his vampire features take over. He pierced his wrist and offered to Elena. Her throat had become very dry and she wet her lips to steady her nerves. Elena reached for the bleeding wound and started to suck, never loosing eye contact with the original. Too soon the wound healed and Elijah dropped his wrist. He reached inside his pocket for a handkerchief and wiped Elena's mouth carefully. He offered her another smile and bent to kiss her forehead.

Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie were still as statues, fear and anticipation mingling with helplessness. When Elijah moved away, Elena gave him a tight smile and without looking back walked through the door after Damon.

She found him seating dejectedly on Bonnie's porch, eyes looking into the distance, jaw set and body tense. Elena came to kneel in front of him.

"Damon"- she whispered but he didn't look at her.

"Damon please."

Blue eyes swimming in tears met hers and Elena felt a stab in her heart.

"This could not be prevented Damon." - she whispered with an apologetic smile and he shook his head stubbornly as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Shhh"- Elena murmured, leaning her forehead against his - "It will be ok Damon. I will be ok."

Damon looked at her searchingly, sadness tinting his soul.

"I am so sorry Damon..." - Elena pleaded and Damon stared at her in confusion.

"I have been so blind...and I have hurt you so much...so very much." - she stroked the side of his face lovingly -"But if you let me, I will spend the rest of eternity making up to you."

Damon eyes widened as he gasped in surprise, not quite believing his ears, not quite daring to hope.

"Will you let me?" - Elena held his face into hers -"Will you let me make up for all the pain I caused you?"

Damon's mouth was a thin line of tension, his brows knitted together and hi dead heart almost bursting out of his chest. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to declare his love and follow it up with a thousand promises... and yet no words or actions came to him. Damon was trapped in the discordant sadness and happiness of the moment. All he could do was nod...

"Thank you." - Elena whispered and placed a soft kiss to his lips -"I have one last request in this human life" - she whispered with closed eyes.

"Anything." - Damon breathed.

"Drink from me. I want your lips to be the last thing I feel before leaving this life." - she murmured softly and then opened her eyes to meet his.

Damon took a breath he didn't need and nodded, helping her stand and sit by his side. He reached for her face and gently moved her hair to expose the column of her neck. He brought Elena into a kiss. It was tender, slowly burning through her veins. The kiss spoke of devotion, and infinite love, promises of forever, passion and loyalty. The kiss left Elena breathless, making her pant as Damon left her lips to kiss her cheek, her jaw and finally her neck. Elena let out a deep moan when his tongue laved at her artery and when he bit her, she felt her self become undone.

Damon drank Elena's last gift to him with adoration, making sure to bring as much pleasure to her as he could. When he felt her body start to tremble with pleasure and the loss of blood he took one last deep gulp making her shudder in her orgasm and the he broke her neck.

Damon her Elena tenderly, leaning her against his shoulder and stroking her hair. Tears rolled down his face in mourning for the life he had battled so hard to save. Deep down Damon understood this had been necessary but... keeping Elena Gilbert alive had been the reason for his existence since he had arrived in this God forsaken town. He knew he should be rejoicing that she chose him and that she would live forever...But Damon's heart ached for the life Elena lost and for the opportunities taken from her. Damon was so entrenched in his moment of misery that only when he felt Stefan's hand on his shoulder did he noticed he was surrounded again.

He looked up to see Jeremy and Bonnie hugging each other, the witch crying as hard as he was. Elijah stood stoically next to them, betraying no emotion whatsoever. Stefan..., Damon had to take a deep breath not to become undone by the pain in his brother's eyes. He too was mourning...

"I'm sorry Stef." - Damon croaked.

"It's ok Damon." - Stefan said trying to be strong -"I know you will take good care of her."

"I will." - he promised feeling guilty for being the chosen one.

"I need to go." - Stefan stated -"I can't be here when she wakes up."

"What?" - Damon asked surprised -"No!"

"Let me go brother." - Stefan squeezed Damon's shoulder gently -"I need space and time to heal... You two need space and time to mend and start anew."

"You don't need to leave." - Damon pleaded.

"Yes I do." - Stefan said firmly, tucking his hands inside his jacket pockets -"I promise i will keep in touch and that I will return as soon as I can ok?"

"I am really sorry..." - Damon whispered.

"Don't be. I will be ok." - Stefan smiled kindly and brushed his hand on Elena's hair one last time -"Just take good care of her. She is really special Damon."

"I know."

Stefan reached for Damon's hand and placed a small object in it before closing Damon's fingers over it and giving his brother a meaningful look.

Stefan glanced at the others, nodded and vanished into the night. Bonnie wiped her cheeks and said in a small voice to Damon.

"I'll start working on a day ring for her immediately. I will bring it over to you tomorrow."

Damon who had been looking at the object placed in the palm of his hand looked up at her, his eyes full of wonder. He extended his hand towards Bonnie so that she too could see the object. Bonnie's eyes widened and she gasped, reaching towards Damon's hand.

"This will be perfect." - she whispered, admiring the beautiful white gold, delicately made, lapis lazuli, diamond encrusted ring -"Stefan?" - she looked up enquiringly.

Damon swallowed hard and nodded, confirming his brother had given him the ring as a goodbye gift. Jeremy took a deep breath and finally found his voice.

"Come on man, I'll give you two a ride home before the sun rises." - he kissed Bonnie on the cheek, nodded to Elijah and made his way to the car.

Damon spared Elijah a look, nodded and followed Jeremy. Bonnie and Elijah stood on the porch watching everyone leave. When she could no longer see Jeremy's car taillights, Bonnie turned to Elijah.

"I don't suppose I can interest you in a cup of tea?"

The vampire smiled at her and motioned to the door.

"After you Miss Bennet."

Bonnie smile and shook her head as she entered her house to make a fresh pot of tea.

**THE END**


End file.
